Sunset Surprise
by LadyGreyDoom
Summary: Jake stops at First Beach, and finds a pleasant surprise.  Rated M for light citrus.


**A/N**: Special thanks to ajtotheeds for being such an inspiration and great Beta! I hope you all enjoy this one-shot!

* * *

Jake pulled up in the overgrown parking lot by the beach, parking his motorcycle before stopping to study the motorcycle nearly hidden by the waist high beach grass. The logo on the gas tank read Harley-Davidson. "Sweet bike." He murmured as he looked around for the owner. No one appeared to be nearby, but down the beach a quarter mile or so, he spotted a flash of light. Moving silently through the grass and weaving his way towards the figure, he smiled. It was a young woman clad in jeans and a long-sleeved fitted shirt, his eyes also picked up that she was barefoot and curling her toes into the sand.

He tried not to give his presence away, stifling a chuckle as she pushed her long brown hair out of her face several times before resorting to digging into her pocket for a hair tie. She set down the camera long enough on her discarded shoes and socks to pull her locks back into a sloppy ponytail and wrap the tie around it several times. Jake hadn't seen her face yet and he already itched to pull that tie right back out and let the strands of hair blow free in the light breeze.

She was less than one hundred feet away when Jake finally got up the courage to speak. "Excuse me." He called as he pulled off his shoes and socks to join her. He watched as she jumped slightly before turning to look towards him.

"Yes?" Her voice was sweet, soft, and subdued, as if she couldn't bring herself to raise her voice any louder than a whisper in the view of the slowly setting sun.

"Looking for the perfect shot?" Jake inquired as he approached her. She nodded and blushed, her eyes moving up and down along with the slightest head tilt. _She's checking me out_, Jake thought with a silent chuckle. "Is that your bike back there?" He questioned her again, trying to get her to speak this time.

"Yes." She answered with a slight smile, her eyes flashing in the light of the setting sun.

"Is 'Yes', all you can say?" Jake asked this time with a teasing tone.

"No." She quipped back, laughter bubbling up even as she spoke.

Jake let his laughter escape his throat this time as she smiled back at him. "Come on, I know the perfect place to get a sunset shot." Reaching out, he took her small soft hand in his and tugged, expecting her to hesitate and say no. Instead, she let him guide her down the beach and towards an outcropping of rocks leading up into some forest. She hesitated only when they reached the rocks and Jake climbed up ahead of her.

"Don't we need shoes?" She asked as she looked back towards where they had left them.

"Nope, come on." He crouched down in front of her and slipped a strong arm around her waist, lifting her easily up into his arms, before turning and continuing to climb.

Her camera was still on in her hands, and the view in the screen on the back was amazing. She could see the strong line of his jaw, the confident smile on his lips, and his long black hair teased her by half hiding his eye. As quickly as she could, she turned off the flash to take advantage of the colors of the sunset gleaming off his skin and snapped a picture. She concentrated on the view in the camera for a moment more, and smiled when his eye glanced down towards her and the corner of his mouth curled into a bigger smile.

He took a few more steps before turning to look at her and lifting her higher in his arms. At first, she thought maybe that he wanted to see the picture she had just snapped, but his deep brown eyes focused on her face. Lifting his arms another inch higher; he lowered his face to hers and captured her mouth in a soft kiss. The softness of her lips, along with the subtle smell and taste of something fruity was his undoing. Still kissing her sweet mouth, he knelt down and set her onto the soft moss covered ground. Working blindly he took the camera from her shaking hands and searched for the button to turn it off. A quiet click told him he had found the wrong button so he tried again, this time the sound of the lens closing met his ears. Still working by feel, he set the camera on a tree stump and returned his hands to touching her instead.

Her hands, now free, touched his shoulders and lightly tugged at the fabric of his t-shirt. "Off." she murmured against his lips. Jake helped her lift his shirt until it was under his chin before pulling away from her enough to lift it over his head and off his arms. His long hair fell into his eyes, causing him to grunt in frustration and pull a tie out of his pocket. His hands were gathering up his hair to pull into a tail when she whispered again. "No, down." She quietly demanded, smiling sweetly at him. Jake smiled again and obliged. Since she ordered him to leave his hair down, Jake dared to reach out and pull the tie out of hers as well, handing her back the tie before leaning into to kiss her again.

Finding his shirt, Jake folded it quickly and set it on the ground before lowering her down to lay on her back as they continued to softly kiss, her head now resting on his shirt. He started to lift his head, but she stopped him by sucking his lower lip between hers and biting down lightly. Moaning quietly, Jake touched his hands to her waist to pull at the silky soft fabric of her shirt. There was enough resistance that he ventured lower and confirmed his suspicions, her shirt was tucked into her tight jeans. He left his hand resting splayed out against her stomach as he debated briefly in his mind; did he go for it and unbutton her jeans, or did he do the polite thing and ask? The arch of her body against his hand was his answer. He pulled at the top of her jeans to release the trapped button and listened for the rasp of the zipper as it gave way to the movement as well.

She buried her hands into his hair, one cupping the back of his head while the other massaged the back of his neck. Panting, she arched against him again causing her shirt to lift free of her now undone jeans, revealing the black lace behind them. His lower lip received another, harder, bite this time. Jake caught the hem of her shirt with his thumbs and pushed it up her sides, his fingers trailing along her skin. She shivered at the touch and whined quietly.

"Up." Jake whispered, his lip slipping free of her bite while guiding the shirt higher until his hands rested below her arms. She finally uncurled her fingers from his hair and grabbed his shoulders instead; using him as leverage to angle her body up off the ground. One of his hands continued to guide the shirt over her head while the other splayed against her back to hold her up, letting her move her hands from his shoulders to free her arms from the shirt as well. It joined his shirt under her head to cushion her from the ground. The black lace bra that matched her panties slipped off next, dropping to the ground as Jake admired what they revealed. "Beautiful." He whispered.

…

Amy was thinking the same thing. "Beautiful." She whispered back. The still setting sun shone on his skin, highlighting its red mahogany sheen. Licking her lips, she ran her fingers along the skin above his jeans and fiddled with the brass button. "Off."

…

He smiled at her quiet, yet demanding tone. With a smug smile, he moved his hands behind his back, "No." She raised an eyebrow at his answer and chuckled.

"No?" Chuckling again, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his jeans, popped the button and lowered the zipper. "Off." She whispered. He shook his head again, causing her to growl. Shifting so she was kneeling next to him, she reached around; pushing her hands into his waistband and cupping his firm back cheeks in her hands. Looking at him saucily, she leaned in and sucked on the skin of his neck while pressing her body against his.

Jake paused and cursed himself. This sweet girl had her hands down his jeans, her lips on his neck, and had _growled _at him! He could feel the instant reaction in his jeans that were now undone and pressed up against hers. He quietly growled back, pushed her jeans off her hips, taking the lacy black panties with, while he felt her do the same to him. Once her jeans were at her knees, he stood up carefully, wrapping his arm around her waist to take her with him. He stepped out of his jeans and watched her kick hers off as well.

She stepped back for a moment, took her time looking at him from head to toe, pausing to note his manhood and smiled. He chuckled and mimicked her, taking in the sight of her curvy frame and skin that glowed in the waning light.

Jake whispered. "Top, bottom, or knees?"

She whimpered at his question, but shocked him with her answer. "None… tree." He growled and turned to pick up his shirt, pull something from his jeans pocket, draped the shirt over her back, and picked her up again as he took two steps towards a large redwood and rested her back against it.

Taking a moment to cover himself, Jake kissed her sweetly before slipping inside her and making her moan. He watched her face as the sun faded into the ocean and laughed as she cheekily whispered. "I never did get that picture."

…

Amy woke to the sight of a tree stump in front of her, and could feel the warmth of the stranger behind her. As she sat up, he mumbled unhappily and tried to pull her back down. "No." He mumbled again as she slipped out of his arms.

"Yes." She whispered smiling down at him. She looked at her watch and sighed. She was due at a meeting in Seattle that afternoon, if she didn't leave now she'd be late.

"Damn it." He cursed and stood up next to her, accepting his t-shirt that she had slept in. Quietly, she gathered her clothes, slipped them on, and picked up her camera. Like the night before, he picked her up and carried her back down the way they had come. Surprisingly, their shoes and socks were in the same place they had left them, and still dry.

Amy slipped into her socks and shoes before taking his hand and walking back to their motorcycles.

"Come back…" He bit off anything else he would say and looked away.

She shook her head and kissed him on the cheek before straddling her bike. They rode together for a few minutes, until they reached the edge of town and he slowed to turn. They waved goodbye and she continued on, alone.

…

Hours later, in Seattle, Amy sat waiting for her meeting and clutching her camera. To calm her nerves, she turned it on to survey the few photos she had taken over the last few days. The shot she had gotten of the man she had met the night before turned out perfect. She smiled and hit the button to cycle around to the first picture again, and sat in shock. There was one last picture, of the two of them kisses on the ridge. He must have accidentally snapped it when he took the camera.

Amy smiled and decided to print it out and put it with her favorite photographs as soon as she got home. She never did get the picture of a perfect sunset, but what she had gotten was a nice surprise.

* * *

Disclaimer - Twilight... yeah, not mine. Though I wish I could 'claim' Embry. :)

Quick note - I just published my second one shot on here... Mon Petit Bijou... go check it out!


End file.
